1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to on-chip identification circuitry and, more particularly, to improved on-chip identification circuitry that does not incorporate fuses and/or anti-fuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuit chips often require unique on-chip identifiers. Typically, such identifiers are formed by providing on-chip fuses and/or anti-fuses, which are programmed (i.e., blown) at test. Blowing fuses and/or anti-fuses at test increases testing time and, thereby, increases chip manufacturing costs. Furthermore, these devices consume a relatively large amount of chip space (e.g., approximately 7.3 μm2). Thus, there is a need in the art for on-chip identification circuitry that does not incorporate fuses and/or anti-fuse in order to conserve chip space, manufacturing time and costs.
Additionally, integrated circuit chips that have cryptography functions often require private keys. Such private keys are typically produced using complicated methods in which random numbers are generated based on thermal-noise, meta-stability, radioactive elements, etc. Thus, there is a need in the art for a non-complicated cost-saving technique for creating private keys.